Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 9
|episode_no = 9|episode_length = 18:04|upload_date = May 6, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeOCnSnurrw|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary A couple chimeras follow Team Blood into the beach, but they shoot them to death with their bows. Luke cuts down some of the palm trees while PBG wakes up the angler so he can come to their house. Jeff explains that there's normally a chest at the bottom of the ocean, but they'll have to risk drowning and sharks in order to get to it. After group kills some of the sharks in the water, Jeff goes in to see if he can build an air pocket inside, which he can't. The group decides it would be best to come back to the ocean later once they have water breathing potions. McJones tries to dig through the large pool of water while Dean and Lucah dig in the other direction. McJones nearly drowns in the water but builds himself an air pocket in time. McJones tells Lucah to dig out part of the wall near the water pool, which causes the area Dean and Lucah are in to flood but gives them an air pocket. McJones swims his way out of the flooded cavern and tries to dig his way to where Dean and Lucah are, but the two decide to swim to where he is instead. The three dig away from the flooded cavern and find a cavern with several monsters and a lost girl, which McJones warns them that it is a trap NPC. The group avoids the cavern and finds an area lit up by torches. McJones realizes that the other group had also been exploring the ice caves. Dean tells them that the other group is back at the house and the three decide to head home despite not finding much in the ice caves. Team Blood decides to see if there's something in a nearby cavern before returning home. PBG breaks one of the pots underground and finds ten gold inside and Jon finds a chest with a spear inside, which he takes for himself. The group finishes exploring underground and uses their recall potions to return home, and they realize that the other group hasn't returned yet. Dean returns home using a recall potion but Lucah has trouble using her wormhole potion to warp to him. McJones offers to trade his recall potion for Lucah's wormhole potion. Lucah gives McJones her wormhole potion and McJones attempts to throw his recall potion to her but accidentally uses it and warps home, leaving Lucah stranded in the cave by herself. McJones quickly grabs a potion from the chest before going back into the caves to rescue Lucah. Lucah starts digging on her own while waiting for McJones, saying she can find her way back by herself. Lucah finds some iron and tells McJones that she's not sharing it with him. McJones is attacked by a piranha while swimming his way up towards Lucah but makes it out okay. McJones reaches the cavern they flooded and swims his way up but he is attacked by a bat on the way out and nearly dies. McJones finally reaches the cavern where he left Lucah and gives her a wormhole potion, which she uses to warp to Dean back at the house, McJones also warping home after she does. Quotes Guest Feature yungtown: LA LA LUKE! SpaceHamster: JOOF